Tutoring
by GallaudetLurker
Summary: Contestant for the Rade One Shot Contest. Robbie is tutoring. Jade comes. What happens? Robbie/Jade RADE


**A/N: Hello everyone! I have returned! Well, sorta, seeing as I recently typed up the latest update in Zen's 20 Love Stories of Us. It had been nearly two months since I last uploaded a story (it was 'In Denial', I believe). Gosh, it's been so long. I must've been in hiatus for too long, I need to churn out Rade stories. Too bad, this lady named Education demands my constant attention, and she's possessive and jealous like Jade. Sigh.**

**Oh well. But at least I'm making an effort to write a story for y'all Rade lovers. I'm glad y'all liked the recent update that I typed up at 2am in the morning. Lol.**

**Well, I suppose that provided me some inspiration, for I wrote up this story, which will be a contender for Zen's contest. Thanks, Zen. :)**

**As for the mandatory disclaimer, I don't own Victorious and never will. This means I will never get Robbie and Jade together in the TV show. Enjoy this one-shot that I wrote at 1am in the morning (lmao), and hope you like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tutoring<strong>

Robbie sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that very day.

Why did he have to take that job?

The job of tutoring after school, that is.

He knew why, of course, but then, he wondered about it sometimes. The job was rewarding, but then it could get mundane at times.

Robbie was sitting in a study hall room, located on the third floor of Hollywood Arts. It was deserted, and he found himself sitting at a large table, twiddling his finger a bit as he glanced at the clock on a wall nearby.

There was an hour left on his job, before he could finally leave for home.

As stated earlier, Robbie's job was either rewarding or mundane. Sometimes he had lots (meaning about half a dozen, to be exact) of students coming into the room, demanding his help, and then leaving without as much as a 'thank you.' Sometimes he had only one or no students at all. The pay was decent and was conditional on the number of students and the hours he worked, but Robbie wasn't complaining.

Much, that is.

Feeling boredom and fatigue seep into him slowly, Robbie shifted a bit on his seat, leaning back, stretching out his legs, and crossed his arms. He wished he had Rex with him, but then, he knew, he would be only talking to himself through Rex in the form of insults and put-downs.

Glancing at the clock once again, Robbie thought back about the tutoring sessions. Sometimes several hot (and not-so-hot) girls came in for a session (no, not that, mind you), sometimes it was only guys. He remembered feeling a bit giddy and nervous when these hot girls came in, hoping against hope that they would flirt with him or something. He was disappointed.

Letting out a soft sigh, Robbie glanced at the clock again, and after having a 'what-the-heck' moment, he decided he could get some nap to pass the time. Though tutors weren't supposed to sleep on the job, and Robbie usually adhered to that protocol, nobody in any meaningful position of authority ever came up to check on him.

And the reason he didn't nap on the job was because of the students, of course. Checking the door, Robbie crossed his arms on his desk and set his desk on it, closing his eyelids to have several, blissful moments of shuteye.

Just when he was about to finally relax...

"Tsk, tsk, sleeping on the job? What'll your boss say about this?"

Robbie's eyes snapped open as he sprang up at the sound of the voice. Looking to the side, Robbie felt his heart beat faster and his stomach clench up a bit.

Jade West.

She was smirking at him, in all her stunning beauty. She was wearing her usual (tight-fitting) clothes that always looked amazing on her. Her jet-black hair cascaded down her slightly-tanned face, accentuating it perfectly. Her soft, pouty, kissa-

Robbie mentally shook his mind to clear it up. "Uh, I wasn't really sleeping, just resting my eyes."

Jade snorted. "Yeah, right." Her smirk widened slightly as she made her way to the chair next to him, plopped her bag down on it and sat down. "Of course, you were just 'resting your eyes', given that your job is utterly boring. And so are you."

Robbie glared at her. "Look who's coming down to tutoring right now." He retorted.

Jade reposed with a glare of her own, one that used to terrify Robbie but now had little effect on him. "I had no choice." She replied in a snarky tone, removing her black leather jacket and tossing it to the side.

Robbie swallowed, suddenly feeling out of breath as his throat constricted and his heart sped a bit. His jeans now felt tight...and it wasn't because it was too small.

Jade was, to put it lightly, utterly hot, sexy, _voluptuous_. She was wearing a black tank top with spaghetti straps that fit her shapely body perfectly, and which made her ample bosom more noticeable.

She was absolutely _beautiful_.

And before anyone could ask, yes, Robbie Shapiro had been secretly crushing on Jade West for some time now. But this time, he kept it a complete secret (even from Rex), for fear of what she would do if she found out (and she would make what Trina did to him pale in comparison on what she could do to him).

Composing himself before Jade could catch him staring and possibly tear into him a new hole, Robbie opened his mouth.

"No choice, eh?" He said in a slightly taunting tone, surprising himself at how confident he had grown around Jade over the years that he knew her.

Jade narrowed her eyes at him. "For your information, wise guy, I'm failing math. I didn't even want to go to tutoring, but Beck made me go." She paused for a moment. "Before I went, I was worried that some pimple-faced, fat geeky kid would be working, but now that I know it's you, I'm not so worried now."

Robbie raised his eyebrows at this. This seemed to be the first time Jade West went to tutoring, not of her own free will, of course. Wait...why didn't Beck tutor her-

As if she had been reading his thoughts. "Beck had to leave early. Something to do with some audition for a TV show or something." She said with a shrug as she reached into her bag and got her math textbook and folder, tossing the textbook on the desk.

Robbie nodded. "Um...what part of math are you struggling with?"

"Algebra."

"Serious? It's eas-um, I mean, I'll help you." Robbie said in a hasty tone as Jade leveled one of her famous death glares upon him. Not that he was intimidated by these, he just didn't want to piss her off and make her feel dumb or something like that.

"Good boy." Jade smirked as she opened the textbook to a specific page number, taking out several assignments. "Here's the parts I'm struggling with. Well, everything in math beyond simple additions, subtractions, and multiplications." She said, sarcasm tinting her voice.

Scanning over the page, Robbie nodded. "Ok, this part is relatively simple-no, I really mean it, this is simple. You see..." He went on to explain the various problems, their formulas, and ways to solve them. He had half-expected Jade to drone off, but she surprised him by listening intently the whole time.

As he scribbled various solutions on a rough paper, explaining them, and helping Jade to figure them out, Robbie became conscious of the closeness between him and Jade. She was literally leaning into him, her long, silky hair nearly brushing his shoulder. And her scent...oh man her scent.

And it didn't help that Robbie knew that if he leaned a bit and looked down, he would see Jade's-

'Get a hold of yourself!' He berated himself, feeling himself blushing a bit.

"...so when you do it this way, the expression 3xy-6y+7x-14 becomes the result of (x-2)(3y+7)...right?" Jade's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh...yeah, yeah it does."

"Really?" Jade looked surprised but pleased, a small smile on her face. Robbie nodded.

"Yeah, good job." Robbie said with a smile as he tried to calm his rapidly-beating heart. "Let's see you do the others..." He pointed to another problem, and Jade went to work.

"There, another problem completed." Jade said after a while as she showed Robbie the completed problem. After scanning over it, Robbie frowned a bit.

"Um...actually, you almost got it right. When you factor it that way..." He made several gesturing motions with his finger across the paper. "The result is supposed to be (y-5)(y2+5y+25)."

Jade huffed. "See, this is why I don't get math! It's confusing." She muttered, irritated. Robbie understood how she felt. Not many students understood math, especially algebra.

"I understand how you feel. Many students struggle with this type of problem, actually."

Jade turned to look at him. "I don't need pity, especially when it's coming from _you_."

Robbie put his hands up a bit. "No pity here." He said. "Just saying." He paused for a moment. "You see, I tutored this student once. His name was Glenn Larkin, but for some reason he kept on calling himself 'Gallaudet Lurker'. Anyways, I tried to help him with this one particular problem. You can imagine how frustrated he got, by the time the session was over, I thought he was going to strangle me with his hands."

Jade surprised him, again. She giggled. It was quiet, and she quickly covered it up, but he nevertheless heard it clearly. And for some reason, it heartened him considerably.

"You tell anyone of this, I'll ensure that you won't be able to tutor anyone again!" Jade narrowed her eyes pointedly at him.

Robbie swallowed, knowing that she was perfectly capable of carrying out her threats. But for some reason, he felt something flood over him as he leaned toward her.

"Oh really? Then who will help tutor you and your failing math grades? Some pimply-faced, fat geeky tutor, perhaps?"

Robbie surprised himself sometimes.

Jade leaned closer toward Robbie, their faces mere inches apart.

"I'll find another tutor." She retorted. "A much better-looking one."

"Like Gallaudet Lurker, I'm sure."

"My, I didn't know you had some hots for him."

Robbie glared.

"Like you have the hots for _Tori_?" Oh yeah he went there. Either he was feeling really confident or he had a death wish.

He didn't know which.

Jade's gaze became murderous, and Robbie could almost feel knives - more like scissors - shoot out of them.

At him. Almost.

"I do _not_ have the hots for Vega!" She hissed as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, so that their faces were really close, mere inches apart.

"You get that, Shapiro? Just because I hugged her too hard that we went sprawling onto the ground, or acted like a married couple or stood up for her when she was about to leave Hollywood Arts, does not mean I have a thing for her. In fact I don't even like her that much! You get that?"

Robbie blinked as he looked at her blue eyes. Never before had he seen them dark with intensity, fury...and _something_ other that he couldn't decipher.

At that time, he became painfully aware of the extreme proximity. He could feel her breath mingle with his, her long hair barely tickling his face, her hands balled up into his shirt.

Then Jade did something that completely shocked him. And herself too, probably.

She pulled him closer, slamming her lips upon his with such intensity that he felt like his lips was going to get seared off his face by the sheer heat.

Never had he ever experienced anything like that in his life. Ever.

It was his third kiss - after Trina and Cat - but it was the best he had ever experienced.

Getting over the shock, his heart thudding heavily against his constricted chest, Robbie began to return the kiss with equal intensity and passion. Soon, they were having a tongue battle for dominance, and Jade's hands were soon combing through his hair as she held him close.

As swiftly it began the kiss ended as Jade abruptly broke away from him, looking horrified.

"I..I.." She opened and closed her mouth, trying to say something. Suddenly she stood up and frantically gathered her papers and textbook, cramming them in her bag. Grabbing the bag and the jacket, Jade made for the door when Robbie grabbed her by the elbow and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Let me go!" Jade cried, her voice uncharacteristically weak as she tried to resist. Robbie, however, held fast, pulling her close to her.

Time seemed to stretch on as Jade's terrified blue eyes met Robbie's brown ones.

"What was that?" Robbie whispered softly.

"I...I...it was..." Jade stammered a bit, something that was, once again, uncharacteristic for her. She trailed off.

"Jade..."

"...it wasn't supposed to happen." Jade whispered, looking down.

Raising his eyebrows in confusion, Robbie placed his finger under Jade's chin and gently tilted her face up so she was looking at him. He was surprised to see Jade look almost teary.

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" Robbie asked, his curiosity piping up, his heart beating hard. He had this...feeling that he knew what she was about to say next.

Jade remained silent as she looked at Robbie.

"My feelings for you..." She whispered.

Despite his guts feelings, and despite the amazing kiss that had transpired moments earlier, Robbie was surprised by the surprise confession.

"I wasn't supposed to fall for you...but somehow I did." Jade continued. "I tried to resist it, but apparently I wasn't strong enough."

Robbie remained silent as he looked at the dark girl in front of him. It was the first time he had seen her...like that. Vulnerable, emotional, stuff that she usually never showed around anyone, even Beck.

Robbie's eyes widened in realization as he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"W-What about...Beck?" Robbie blurted out, feeling dread. His best friend's girlfriend had just cheated with him.

Jade seemed to realize the same thing as she looked at him, her eyes slightly wide. They continued to look at each other, not realizing that Jade's bag and jacket had slipped down to the floor.

Then as if something had snapped inside the both of them, Robbie pulled Jade into another searing kiss, their lips meshing with each other's once again, their tongue wrestling each other in passion. Jade's arms went around Robbie's neck, while his arms encircled her petite waist and pulled her close.

Soon, the need for oxygen overcame them and they pulled apart after several moments, looking into each other's eyes.

"...what do we do?" Robbie asked in a slightly breathless tone.

Jade smiled.

"We worry about this tomorrow. For now, we do this."

With that, she pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here it is. My first one-shot in nearly two months. Hope you like, and forgive me if it's not good. I've grown a bit creaky, lol. Also, the last quote was inspired by Cenobite829's comment in a review for '20 Love Stories of Us.' You rock, man. And so do you Zen. You're all awesome!**

**Also, you wanna know what's funny? I'm not really good with algebra, or math for that matter, lol. I just threw in random stuff.**

**So, anyways, read, enjoy, and review. Reviews are appreciated, and so are constructive criticism. Flames, however, are not.**

**GL, loyal supporter of the Rade Revolution**


End file.
